Naruto's hell
by SasuNaruFan4Life
Summary: 10 october: Naruto's birthday, but also the worst day of every year. Why are his eyes so empty? Can Hinata help him or wil he be lost in the dark? Rated M for Rape Scene and Violence. Pairing: NarutoxHinata. it's my first story! It's a rewrite hopefully it's beternow


**Hello~~ **

**it's my first story so i wanna know what you think of it ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV: <strong>

it's almost one year ago that tsunade became Hokage.  
>the village is in a good state. Tommorrow it's 10 october.<br>the day that Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage  
>and the day that Uzumaki Naruto was born.<p>

**10 october:**

**Naruto's POV:**

on 10 ocotber i always follow one rule.

**Don't go outside**

every year i follow this rule, but this time i can't.

i have a team-meeting.

i stood up early, ate my breakfast and left.  
>i took shortcuts to avoide the villagers, because<br>every year on this day i get beaten close to death.  
>they always call me names like demon spawn and demon trash.<br>they treat me like trash, but i don't understand.

i arrived at the brigde  
>i was the first one so i waited in the tree incase some villager saw me.<br>i was dead tired, because some drunks though it was funny to brake into my apartment and beat me. my wounds still hurt, but it was not as worse as last year. it was the worst beating i ever had.  
>they beat me with kunai's and shuriken's. the most left, but three drunks stayed. they grabbed me and pushed me into the bed.i wanted to scream, but one drunk sudently kissed me! another one took my clothes of and...<p>

**Sasuke's POV:**

I walked to the bridge.  
>luckly i saw no one, so i sat under the tree.<br>i heard something move above me and saw something orange.  
>I looked better, i saw that it was Naruto.<br>when i wanted to turn around and ignore him something stopped me.

I was shocked.

there was the bright, happy orange wearing boy in stead of smiling was crying!  
>i'v never seen him crying<br>i almost began crying myself when i saw his eyes.  
>his once bright and happy eyes now dark and gloomy.<p>

he was starring into space.  
>i couldn't look at him anymore so i called his name to get attention.<p>

**Naruto's POV:**

"Naruto!" i heard. i looked down and saw Sasuke looking at me with worried eyes.  
>i wanted to jump down, but i realised that i was crying "damn" i said as i dried my tears.<br>i jumped down next to Sasuke and looked at him.

**Sasuke's POV:**

i was worried about Naruto. i never saw him cry. he jumped down and looked at me.  
>"Naruto, why were you cr-"<br>"SASUKE-KUN!" 'damn' I though.

**Kakashi's POV: **

"SASUKE-KUN!"

both Sasuke and Naruto turned around and saw Sakura running to them.  
>when she arrived she bagan bugging Sasuke to go on a date with her and all Sasuke said was "No, leave me alone".<br>all the time was Naruto quit and Sasuke was trowing worried looks at him.  
>when Sakura wanted to ask Sasuke again i jumped down.<p>

"Yo" i said to them while reading my 'Icha Icha'.  
>"You're late!" i only heard Sakura screaming.<br>i looked at Naruto and saw him looking to his side.  
>i looked at Sasuke for a explenation, but he shook his head.<br>i walked in front of Naruto and brought my head to his hight.

"Naruto" i said.

he turned his head and i had to held in a gasp.  
>his eyes were red and puffy, but that's not the worse they were dark and gloomy. all the happiness and hope was gone from his eyes.<p>

"were going tot the Hokage" i said to Sasuke.  
>i grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and poofed us to the Hokage.<p>

**Naruto's POV:**

i can't get my thoughs away from that night.  
>i still feel te pain, but that's not everything.<br>i still feel their hands on me.  
>no mather how much i wash myself,it doesn't go away.<br>i hate this.

"Naruto" i heard i looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei.  
>my thoughs drived back tot the accident again.<br>"were going tot he Hokage" i heard, but before i could something we were already there.

**Tsunade's POV:**

'i hate paperwork' i grumbled. and then Shizune came walking in with more paperwork!  
>"Shizune! Sake!" i yelled. "no!" she yelled back while walking out the door.<br>i heard a knock. "come in" i said  
>the door opened and i saw Kakashi with his team.<br>i turned my attention to the paperwork and worked futher.  
>"Tsunade-sama" Kakashi said<br>"what's wrong" i replied  
>" Naruto" when he said that i looked up.<p>

i looked next to him and saw Naruto, he had his face towards the ground and he was quit.  
>i walked to him. "Naruto" i said softly<br>he looked up i felt tears streaming down my face.  
>his eyes they were so empty<br>all hope and happiness was gone.

i looked up to Kakashi. he shook his head, i also saw a tear excaping his eye.  
>my eyes traveled to Sasuke. he looked sad and worried.<p>

my eyes turned back to Naruto. i shook my head and took him in a hug.  
>he looked me in the eyes and his shelf broke,he cried.<br>i cried with him. i felt all his sadness and helpness coming from him and i cried harder.

**Sasuke's POV:**

i'm really worried about him.  
>what could have happened to let him cry?<br>when i saw Naruto going limp i wanted to rush to him, but Kakashi stopped me.  
>"he's asleep" Tsunade said. I relaxed a bit.<p>

**Kakashi's POV:**

"what's wrong with him" i asked  
>"i don't know, but we will find out" Tsunade-sama replied.<br>"Can't the yamanaka go into his mind?" Sasuke asked.  
>"that's it" Tsunade-sama said. "Shizune!" she yelled.<br>"hai"Shizune said when she rushed into the room.  
>"Get Yamanaka Inoichi (ino's father) now!" she yelled.<br>"Hai!" she yelled as she runned out of the room.

5 minutes later...

Yamanaka-sama walked in the room.  
>"Tsunade-sama"he said as he bowed to her.<p>

"yamanaka-san i have a request"she said as she looked at Naruto who laid on the couch.  
>Yamanaka-sama followed her eyes and asked "what can i do for you, Tsunade-sama?"<br>"i want you to take us into Uzumaki Naruto's mind." "us?" he asked.  
>"hai, me, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke" she replied<br>"but, Tsunade-sama is that a good idea. with...?" he asked while nervously looking at Sasuke.  
>"hai, i'll tell him" she said.<p>

**Sasuke's POV:**

they were talking about me and something else.  
>what it is?<p>

"Uchiha Sasuke" i heard.  
>i looked up and saw tsunade-sama looking at me with a serious face<br>"hai" I replied  
>"what i'm going to tell you is a SS-class secret that only i and Naruto can tell you, but because Naruto is sleeping i'll tell must keep this a secret. if you tell anyone you'll be senticed to death. do you understand?" she said<br>i was shocked. what could be so importent that only she and Naruto can tell and why does Naruto know?  
>"hai, i understand" i said<br>"okay, 13 years ago the Kyuubi attacked" "i already know this. the Yondaime defeated it" i said. "no, he didn't. that is what the history books say, but it's not the true story" Kakashi-sensei said "right, the true story is that Yondaime-sama couldn't defeat the Kyuubi, nobody can defeat a demon. so he did the only thing he could,he sealed the kyuubi into a new born child. that child was Naruto" she said

i was shocked. Naruto has a demon sealed into him.

"what do you think of Naruto now" Tsunade asked.  
>"what do you mean, he's still the same ramen loving Dobe" i replied<br>'i mean come on. everyone knows that he's not the Kyuubi' i though.  
>"okay, good to know that" Kakashi said "why's that?" i asked<br>"because the villagers think different about it. almost everyday they beat him, but on his birthday, so today. it's the worst" he replied "how do you know that?" Tsunade asked.

**Kakashi's POV:**

"How do you know that?" Tsunade-sama asked.  
>"because i'm the one who found him every year after the beatings, but last year it was the worst" i said as i let a tear fall when i though of the accident.<br>"what happened?" Tsunade-sama asked with a worried face.  
>"i don't think i can tell, so let's see for ourselves" i said to them.<br>"okay, let's do it" Tsunade-sama said as she looked at Yamanaka-sama for him to begin.  
>"everyone hold on to me and Naruto" Yamanaka-sama said.<p>

**In Naruto's mind:**

i opened my eyes and the first thing i saw was that i was lying in water. i looked around for the rest.  
>"where are we?" Sasuke asked. "in Naruto's mind" Yamanaka-sama replied.<br>"but, why is it so dark in here?" Tsunade-sama asked "i'm not sure, but i thinks it's about the way Naruto's behaving."

**Naruto's POV:**

_**"Kit"  
><strong>_i looked behind me. "Kyuu"  
><em><strong>"you know you aren't alone" <strong>_Kyuubi said  
>"i know Kyuu, but i can't hold it any longer, every night i feel their hands on my body and all the pain it's too much" i replied to him<br>i know about the Kyuubi, he's like a father to me.  
>he's aways here if i need him.<p>

_**"Kit, you're friends are here" **_Kyuu said  
>"where?" i asked him. <em><strong>"there close. go to them the will help you" <strong>_"Arigatou Kyuu" i said as i walked away towards them. _**"you're welcome, Kit"**_

**Tsunade's POV:**

we looked around, but we saw nothing. we just walked aimless around.  
>after a while i though i heard someone talking "shhh, do you hear that?" i asked them<br>we all stopped to listen " can't...hold...longer...pain...too much" the rest we couldn't hear.

**Sasuke's POV:**

'i know that voice'  
>"i hear footsteps" Kakashi said. i looked around, but saw nothing.<br>"Minna" my head snapped up and i saw "Naruto!" we all yelled.  
>Tsunade run up to him and gave him a hug. he returned it. he turned to us<br>"follow me" he said as he walked away, we looked at each other and followed him.

**Kakashi's POV:**

'finaly we found him' i though as we followed Naruto.  
>we arrived at a gate 'oh no. he didn't'<p>

i looked at Naruto nerviously  
>"Naruto, isn't this..?" i asked him "hai" he said as he walked closer to the gate.<br>"Naru-" i wanted to stop him "Kyuu" Naruto said 'no it can't be!' i looked at the gate, but saw nothing.  
>after a while we heard <em><strong>"Kit" <strong>_"who's there?" Tsunade-sama said as she looked around.  
>i also looked around with a Kuani in my hand.<br>_**"no worries, human" **_the voice said again.  
>my eyes landed on the gate again. i saw two blood red eyes looking at us "Kyuu, you're here" i heard Naruto saying <em><strong>"hai, Kitt. i'm always here for you"<strong>_ "Y-you're the K-kyuubi!" we all yelled.  
><em><strong>"hai, i'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but i will not harm you" <strong>_the Kyuubi said.  
>"why" Sasuke asked.<br>_**"because you can help the Kit"**_ Kyuubi replied.  
>"why do you wanna help Naruto?" i asked him.<br>_**".." **_first he didn't reply. he looked at Naruto and all Naruto did was nod.  
><em><strong>"okay, i'll tell you, but you musn't tell anybody else except Hinata Hyuuga"<strong>_ Kyuubi said  
>"why only Hinata Hyuuga?" Tsunade-sama asked.<br>"i think i can answer that question" i said to them  
><em><strong>"you're that Crow Anbu, right?" <strong>_Kyuubi asked "hai, that was me" i answered.  
>"Naruto" he looked at me "can i tell them of the accident last year?" i carefully aswered.<br>he walked to Kyuubi and laid on one of his tails. _**"the Kit says it's okay to tell" **_"how do you know that?" Sasuke asked him. _**"we have a mental connection"**_ "then. why doesn't naruto talk himself?" Sasuke asked _**"i think you'll understand after you've seen it"**_ "do you really plan to let us see? do you really want this Naruto?" i asked 'it was really horrible'_**  
>" The Kit wants you to see it"<strong>_

**Flashback:**

**Naruto's POV:**

'damn. they followed me' i run quicker to lose them, but they were faster.  
>they pushed me in a allay and began trowing weapons and rocks at me.<br>i had blood and wounds all over me.

they all left except 3 drunks. they took of my clothes. one binded my legs and arms and another one began kissing me. the last one turned me around and undid his pants. He entered me with on thrust. it hurt so much. it was like he was tearing me apart.i begged "please, please stop!" "it hurts", but he didn't stop at all. when he was done i hoped it was over, but i was wrong. the next one entered me. i felt so dirty, they enjoyed my screams and pleases. one even said things like "Scream for me". The last one sat in front of me and entered my mouth. i wanted them to stop so bit down on him. "you son of a bitch!" he yelled at me. he grabbed my hair and pushed me against the ground. they began kicking me. one grabbed me arms and broke it "aaaagghhh!" it hurt so much. the 3 drunks run away. the last thing i heard was "kuso!,Naruto!"  
><strong>End flashback.<strong>

**Kakashi's POV:**

"He was in a really bad condition when i found him" is explained to them.  
>"how do you know that?" Sasuke asked <em><strong>"he was the ANBU who saved the kit" <strong>_kyuubi answered. "i can't believe someone would do that to a child" Tsunade-sama said while crying.

_**"Kit! Kit! what's wrong, KIT!" **_we looked their way.  
>Naruto was holding his head while crying. <em><strong>"Kit"<strong>_ i looked at the Kyuubi. he looked sad and angry. Kyuubi laid on of his tails on Naruto and sofly moved it over his head.'it works!'  
>Naruto became calmer and stopped crying <em><strong>"Kit, it's okay. everything is over. there gone"<strong>_ i let my tears fall when Kyuubi said that. 'Naruto' i though sadly as i looked at him.  
>Kyuubi looked towards us. <em><strong>"i know who can help him"<strong>_ "who?" Tsunade-sama asked him  
>"Hinata Hyuuga" i answered her. "why her?" Sasuke asked. <em><strong>"she's the one who got him to talk again last year" <strong>_Kyuubi explained."how did she help him then?" Tsunade-sama asked.  
><em><strong>"Kit didn't talk after the accident, but once in the academy Hinata Hyuuga came his way. she sat next to him."<strong>_

**Flashback:**

"N-naruto-k-kun a-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked him. ".." he said nothing he just staired in front of him. when he didn't answer Hinata though she had done something wrong and begane crying heard her and looked at her. he laid a hand on her shoulder. she looked up and saw that Naruto was smiling "why are you crying, Hinata-chan?" he asked her  
>"i-i th-thought *Hic* t-that you w-was an-angry at *me* m-me" she replied while crying softly.<br>"you did nothing wrong Hinata-chan. you helped me, Arigatou Hinata-chan" He said to her. they smiled at each other.  
>somewhere they both knew that a silver haired Anbu was watching them while smiling.<br>**End flashback.**

**Tsunade's POV:  
><strong>  
>"so it's all thanks to Hinata that Naruto began talking again?" i asked Kyuubi<br>_**"hai, so it would be the best if you return and get Hinata"**_ he replied.  
>"okay, let's go back then"i said to the rest "Hai! Hokage-sama!" they replied.<p>

**Back in the real world:**

i opened my eyes and saw that we where back in my office."wake up!" i yelled. everyone was awake. i looked at Naruto. he was still the same.  
>"Shizune!" i yelled. she came rushing in. "Hai!" "Get me Hyuuga Hinata!" i said to her. "Hai, Tsunade-sama" she rushed out the office.<br>i looked at Naruto and sighed.; i hope everything will be okay' i though sadly

5 minutes later...

knock,knock  
>"come in" i said<br>the door opened and i saw Hinata  
>"Hinata Hyuuga" i said to her.<br>"H-hokage-s-sama" she said as she bowed.  
>she came forward and looked to the ground.<br>"Hinata raise you're head" i said softly.  
>she looked up shy.<p>

"i need your help with something or rather somebody" i said  
>she looked at me asking to continue.<br>" you're best friends needs you're help" i said as i looked into the way Naruto laid.  
>i saw here eyes growing when i said this<br>"Naruto!" she rushed to his side

**Hinata's POV:**

'what does she mean. am i in trouble'i though as i stepped forward.  
>"Hinata raise you're head" Tsunade-sama said so i did.<br>" i need you're help with something or rather somebody" she said.  
>'somebody?' i though 'who?' i looked at Tsunade-sama asking her to continue.<br>"youre best friend needs you're help"when she said that my eyes growed 'Naruto!'  
>Tsunade-sama looked towards the couch so i followed her eyes.<p>

"Naruto!"i said as i saw him lying on the couch.  
>i rushed to his side. i saw that had cried 'why?' i though.<p>

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?" i asked  
>"do you know what day it is?" she asked.<br>"what day?" i asked. 10 October is what she said. my eyes growed.  
>'no!' i though as i cried. i looked at Naruto and said "Gomen, Naruto! Gomen"<p>

**Kakashi's POV:**

i smiled when i looked at them.  
>'Naruto you're not alone' i though.<p>

**Sasuke's POV:**

'Hinata take care of needs it' i though as i look at them.

**Tsunade's POV:**

'Naruto, you've been through so much already. hopefully you'll come through it' i though sadly as i looked at them.

**Hinata's POV**:

'gomen Naruto' i though as i burried my head in his chest while crying.  
>"gomen" i mumbled.<br>i felt a hand on my head. i looked up to Naruto's smiling face.  
>"Naruto!" i said as i jumped into his arms.<p>

**Naruto's POV:**

when i woke up i felt someting heavy on my chest. i looked down and smiled.  
>'i'm not alone' i though as i laid my hand on Hinata's head.<br>when she looked up i smiled and she leaped into my arms.  
>i burried my head into her shoulder and let my tears fall.<p>

**Hinata's POV:**

i felt that he was crying so i laid a hand on his and one on his back. i sofly hummed a song to calm him down after a minute or so he looked up and dried his tears.  
>he smiled and i smiled back<p>

**Tsunade's POV:**

i smiled and cried when i saw that naruto was happy again.  
>'all thanks to Hinata' i though as i turned to Kakashi.<br>he looked at me and smiled, my head turned to Sasuke, he was smiling too.

**Naruto's POV:**

i looked behind Hinata-Chan and saw everyone. i looked at Tsunade and said softly "Arigatou Baa-chan". i turned too Kakashi and smiled "good-morning, Kakashi-sensei" he smiled back.  
>my eyes fell on Sasuke "yo Sasuke" i said to him."Naruto" he said back. we both smiled.<br>"Hinata-Chan"i said to her. she looked at me and i kissed her,on the lips

**Hinata's POV:**

'He just kissed me!' i though  
>i looked shocked at him, he just smiled back. when i was over the shock i kissed him back.<br>we hugged and kissed each other again.

"ahum" we heard  
>i looked around and saw that everyone was looking at us.<br>i shrunk away from embarressment.  
>i felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Naruto.<br>he smiled at me and held me close.

**Tsunade's POV:**

"i'm happy you're back, Brat" i said to him  
>"It's good to be normal again" he replied.<p>

**Sasuke's POV:**

"so are you together now?" i asked Naruto and Hinata.  
>they both became red. "so that's a yes?" Kakashi asked. they both became redder.<br>i though that they would faint.  
>'they look good together' i though. 'good luck Naruto' as i walked out of the Hokage Tower.<p>

**Kakashi's POV:**

when Sasuke asked if Naruto and Hinata were together i laughed.  
>they both became red so i pushed it further with asking "so that's a yes?" they were so red that both i and Sasuke though that they would faint. when Sasuke left i went to glad that he was back again.<p>

**Tsunade's POV:**

"i'll leave you two alone now" i said as i walked out of the office.  
>i laughed when i saw how red they were.<br>'i hope you'll become happy together' i though as i looked at the sky.

**Normal POV:**

back with Naruto and Hinata. they sat against each other. after a while naruto said "Hinata-Chan. How do you feel about me?" Hinata became red and stuttered a few words "Hinata -Chan. calm down" Naruto said to her. when she calmed down she replied "i love you"  
>"how? like a friend or more?" Naruto asked "M-more than a f-friend" she replied with a red face. "then we feel the same". she looked shocked at his face. "i love you too" he said softly.<br>she turned to his face and kissed him. not a simple one like the first, but more like a french kiss.  
>they sat like that kissing and hugging each other.<br>"will you become my girlfriend?" Naruto asked after a while. "yes!" Hinata said as she hugged him. together they laid down and fell asleep.

**Tsunade's POV:**

i walked in my office, but stopped when i saw who laid there. Naruto and HInata together on the couch while cudding* 'aaww' i though  
>'you desirve it Naruto' i though as i walked quitly out the office.<p>

**A week later:**

**Normal POV:**

Everything was back to how it was  
>well not everything was the same.<p>

Naruto is his self.  
>He's dating Hinata, there both happy with each other<br>and their friends are happy for them too.  
>Naruto doesn't have any nightmares anymore.<br>the three man who did it are caught.

Kyuubi told them who did it.

Tsunade send Kakashi, Iruka and some Anbu to get them.  
>you could hear their screams on the other side of the village.<br>'you don't ever want to make Kakashi or Iruka angry' though everyone.  
>the three men were send to Anko and Ibiku.<br>and after that there send to the jail.

**The End  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>please tell me what you think of it.<strong>


End file.
